


Winter war

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dying Adrien (not really), F/M, Fluff, Heroic Marinette, Kissing, Love Square Week, Love square week - adrienette, Post Reveal, Winter, adrienette - Freeform, drama&romance, fight, perfect couple, war movie drama style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: There were times when honor was far more important than safety. This was her hour of truth.And if that meant fighting with their best friends, well she was ready for this. She had to protect him no mather what was going to happen.She started this whole madness, so she was the only one who could stop it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - n_inspring - my multifandom wife.

They were surrounded and had no way to escape.  
The enemy was close, too close.  
“We have to fight” she said, pressing her back to a cold brick wall they took cover behind.  
There was fear in his green eyes. She looked away not being able to bear that sight.  
“But…”  
“We can’t sit here and hide! We need to fight back.”  
There were times when honor was far more important than safety. This was her hour of truth.  
“But… they are our friends…”  
“They attacked us, betrayed our trust…”  
She felt his hand squeezing hers, lightly at first, then entwining their fingers.  
The red on his cheek contrasted vividly with the color of his eyes. Staying too long in one place was a bad idea. They had to move.  
“I don’t want to fight Alya or Nino either. But now it’s them or us.” she said falteringly, yet trying to sound confident.  
He shivered. Winter was so pretty this year but also cold at the same time.  
They both jumped when they’ve heard a loud thud behind them.  
“They’re coming...” he whispered, letting go of her hand. The absence of his touch was almost as painful as the presence of the enemy. “I’m gonna go first and…”  
She shook her head, silencing him. By the look of his eyes she could tell that he knew what she was thinking. It was no surprise, after all they were made for each other.  
“No… please stay here… I can’t let you get hurt...” he begged but it was no use. She started this whole madness, so she was the only one who could stop it. They both knew it too well.  
When he leaned to kiss her, she felt a little bit warmer inside, although his lips were ice like.  
“If… if something happens to me…” she bit her lower lip, unsure what to say next.  
He handed her ammo. She took it, but there was a bit of a hesitation in her movements.  
“It’s our last one.” he tried to smile, but failed. “Aim good, mon amour.”  
“See you on the other side…” she whispered, getting up.

 

 

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Marinette bellowed, as she ran from their hideout.  
Alya yelped, ducking in the snow. Adrien emerged second after Mari, just to get a big snowball smashed on his face by his best friend, who jumped on him from behind.  
“Ambush! That was an ambush! Mari save yourself!”  
“I will avenge you, Adrien” she didn’t even had a chance to get closer to him, because of Alya, who tackled her into the nearest snowdrift. Girls struggled for a while - Alya smeared her snowball all over Marinette’s face. Fighting and squeaking they tumbled down the hill just to stop atop Adrien lying spread eagled on the ground.  
“Human sandwich!” Nino shouted and flung himself on his friends stack.  
Adrien, who happened to be at the very bottom of this sandwich, groaned as the whole air was squeezed from his lungs.  
“Ok I give up! Get off me you two… No Mari, you can stay.”  
“Oh no! What have you done! You killed my lover!” cried Marinette with an over the top dramatic manner.  
Adrien reached for her with a shaky hand and sighed heavily.  
“Don’t cry, ma bien aimée” he said and faked a cough, which was really convincing. “We will meet again… in another time… in another life…” after that Adrien rolled his eyes and died spectacularly.  
“ Don’t leave me, amour de ma vie!”  
Mari wailed and flung herself on Adrien’s chest but dramatic effect was somehow ruined by the fact that she was shaking from laughter.  
Alya signed, shuffling her shoes in the snow.  
“You two dorks are really made for each other, you know?” she said, as Nino chuckled. “Ok Agreste! You surrendered so it’s three to two. We won again!” Alya was truly delighted. Nino made a happy whoop, brushing his hat from the snow.  
“Alya, you’re a heartless woman. I just died a second ago...”  
“Dead or alive, you buy us hot cocoa today! That was a deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me they wouldn't be the perfect dork couple.


End file.
